The treatments currently available are based on surgical excision of the tumors, with adjunct chemotherapy, using 5-Fluorouracil, for example. These treatments have numerous drawbacks among which particular mention may be made of the high failure rate (40% survival rate after five years), the high cost for public funds and considerable patient suffering.
It has also been considered to prevent digestive cancers through the chronic administration of aspirin or an equivalent NSAID. However, this type of treatment leads to further considerable side effects and remains relatively ineffective.
Accordingly, it would be highly advantageous to provide new, easy-to-use means to prevent and/or effectively cure adenomas and cancers of the colon and rectum.